


Kid I love you, I know, me too本篇試閱

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 2019年8月8日要跟朋友合出的蟲鐵漫畫＋小說R18新刊。此為本篇試閱。彼得邀請畢業舞會失利後，再次邀請史塔克先生出席他的畢業典禮。這次到底會不會成功呢？





	Kid I love you, I know, me too本篇試閱

東尼瞪著在屏幕上旋轉的機械構圖，遲遲無法集中精神投入幾小時前的工作進度，腦中盤旋的不外乎是小子苦苦哀求的表情跟語氣，他嘆了一口氣，不論是畢業典禮還是畢業舞會，怎樣都不會想到要先邀請自己吧？不是說他不想參與小子生命中的重要場合，經歷五年之痛的他巴不得答應彼得所有的請求，但有些事情不是當下圖個爽就好了，還要想到事後的各種可能。

他必須要保護彼得及他的蜘蛛人身分，為此，一個年輕人就不可能跟舉世皆知的鋼鐵人在全校面前跳舞，這會給小子招來太多不必要的關注及麻煩。

他失去過這孩子一次，不能允許再有類似事件發生的可能。

但畢業典禮……

他看了一眼小心保存的相片，當初只是頒了個優良獎狀，確實還少了一個階段結束的象徵性紀念，天知道現在的年輕人多愛拍照。

也不是不能去，東尼想著，即使那天有個看似推不掉的約，但在經歷生離死別後，他相信有很多人跟自己一樣，深刻體悟到什麼才是對自己重要的，進而調整步調。

思及此，手機跳出一則簡訊，又是小子傳來的，不外乎是打了幾行拜託他一定要來，還附上很多裝可憐的表情符號。

孩子氣。東尼嘴邊揚起一抹無奈卻寵溺至極的微笑。

畢業典禮當日，彼得簡直像條坐不住的小狗一直探頭探腦，試圖在人群中精準定位史塔克先生的身影，即使沒有凱倫的協助，彼得很有自信只要男人一出現，他就能找到對方。雖然他一直沒收到先生的明確回覆，但也沒被明白拒絕，所以代表他還是有點機會的，是吧？

在他身旁的奈德終於忍不住問他到底邀請了誰，除了梅嬸以外，該不會還有他成天掛在嘴巴上的那個大人物吧？

「當然是史塔克先生啊！」彼得發現自己講話大聲了點，立刻抓著奈德走離原本的位置，雖然在這種吵雜場合不太需要擔心音量的問題，除非他是畢業生致詞代表，但很顯然，今天沒他表現的份，至少不是在這。

「你為什麼要邀他來畢業典禮？他又不是你爸。」 奈德忍不住吐槽，雖然說畢業典禮沒有限定只能親人或長輩參與，但怎樣都不是情侶約會的首選場合吧？

「他本來就不是我爸，好嗎？而且他已經缺席我的舞會，我希望他至少能來畢業典禮，這不為過吧？」年齡上的差距是擺在那邊無法改變的事實，彼得突然覺得有點懊惱，該怎麼做才不會讓人覺得自己只是在史塔克先生身上追求父親的影子？他更希望自己能成為一個跟對方平起平坐的男人，希望有朝一日也能以保護者自居。

「可是你們的互動一直讓我感覺更像是父子啊？當然如果這是你們的情趣那另當別論，但從一開始那套戰衣裡面的監護功能；乃至於你大小事都要傳簡訊跟他講、像個離不開家的小鬼，我的意思是，情人會做到這種地步嗎？」奈德抓了抓頭，彼得跟史塔克的關係不太像「這是我伴侶」，更像「這是我爸，順帶一提，我們正在交往」的感覺。

「不、不……好吧，在你眼中我真的就像個小孩一樣一直向他撒嬌？」雖然很不想承認自己可能還很幼稚這件事，但旁人的意見總是比較冷酷精確的，而且這種事他也不能去問梅嬸，至少不是現在。

奈德點了好幾下頭，但他不愧是彼得帕克多年的好麻吉，立刻用力拍了拍後者的肩膀鼓勵道：「別一臉世界末日的表情，這怎樣都比逆轉化灰還簡單吧？你就獨立自主點就好啦，雖然你本來就做得很好了，兄弟，我相信你可以的。」

「不要太黏就是獨立自主嗎……？好，我要努力點。」說這話時，彼得的眉頭都皺在一塊，對於以後要捨棄瘋狂的簡訊、照片問候感到難過，但如果想讓史塔克先生刮目相看，勢必只能這麼做了，雖然對方完全沒有抱怨過，但也有可能只是在包容他，就像以往那樣。他不希望在男人眼中自己總是個長不大的孩子，也許趁此機會讓自己從幼稚畢業？過程想必很辛苦，但結果肯定是美好的。

光是想像自己像個男人、而不是孩子般站在史塔克先生旁邊，彼得就覺得可以忍耐這轉變的過渡期。

更重要的是，他也想讓先生認可自己。

「要努力點什麼？」

此時身後傳來一道好奇的嗓音，彼得跟奈德不愧是哥倆好，兩人同時回頭並一起發出尖叫，就像幹壞事被人抓個正著的孩子們猛力搖頭，東尼微微一笑也不繼續追問下去，只是將手裡精心挑選過的花束遞給彼得。

「我沒想到您真的會來，噢，別誤會我的意思，我非常開心、簡直要飛上天似的，哇喔，謝謝您、史塔克先生。」彼得雙手微顫接過男人的祝福，光是對方的出現就讓他感動到眼眶泛紅，不對不對，剛剛才說好要獨立自主，一個符合此要件的男人不會整天哭唧唧，所以他要忍住。

看著對方苦忍的模樣，東尼不禁覺得有些好笑，當然，是指可愛的方面，畢竟他可是把這兩個孩子說的話聽得一清二楚，要說他曾沒對年齡差距糾結過，那是騙人的，但在經歷死寂的五年以後，很多以前他會在意到不行的事情，突然都如鴻毛一樣、輕得不值一提，名分就是其中之一。

人類的情感非常複雜，正如彼得對他的喜歡肯定不只有情人的愛戀，根源可能還是從對長輩的孺慕之情轉化而來；同理，他對彼得的感覺一開始也沒想過會往那樣的層面發展，像他這種一輩子都擅長壓抑自己真實情緒的人，如果沒有獨自被後悔折磨過幾年的話，他會不會接受彼得的告白都還有待商榷。

但在大戰之後，再去探討這些已經沒有必要了，到現在他還不時會做彼得在他懷中化灰的惡夢；輕閉上眼也還能感覺在戰場上終於擁住小子時那份得來不易的踏實感，在生與死之間走過那樣一回，誰還在意彼得到底把自己當爸爸多一點、還是當情人多一些？

最重要的只有一件事：小子還在。

他還能參加對方的畢業典禮；聽對方叨唸日常大小事；看對方害羞時總會泛紅的耳根，這樣就夠了，還求什麼？

思及此，東尼伸手將彼得帽緣右邊的黃穗撥到左邊，微微一笑：「恭喜你畢業，彼得。」

如果笑容能殺人，彼得大概不知道入土幾次了，腦子一熱、臉頰紅透的他立刻脫口而出：「史塔克先生，我晚上能去找您嗎？」

話甫出口，彼得便覺得有些懊惱，先生會不會覺得自己太黏？明明才下定決心要獨立自主的，怎麼下一秒就破功了？不、不對，這不能混為一談，這件事他已經等了兩年，耐心早耗光了，再多等一天對他而言都是煎熬。嗚，可是如果先生拒絕了他怎麼辦？又或者答應了他去、但是不同意做那件事呢？啊，可是先生根本還沒答應讓他去呢，天啊！他大白天的就在想什麼啦！

感覺小子又在煩惱多餘的事，眉頭都皺得像是能打結了，東尼喊了兩聲都不見對方有反應，乾脆伸手直接抱緊小子，如他所料，忙著想東想西的小子立刻僵直、像被勒住後頸的小動物般溫順，而後東尼才靠在對方耳邊答覆：「我答應你，多晚都可以。」

兩人本來還想講點什麼，然而開始有人喊出史塔克先生的姓名，或者是他響亮的英雄名號，引發的明星效應最後就是硬被請上台給大家來了段即興畢業致詞，站在一旁的校長都忍不住在發言結束後跟他合拍了幾張。

「我至今還是難以想像他居然答應跟你交往。」奈德拿著手機拍了幾張後，非常誠實的跟好友坦白，他當然不是指蜘蛛人不夠酷，但老天，他們在講的可是鋼鐵人耶！

「對我而言，仍像在做夢一樣。」彼得依然無法忘記那天他鼓起勇氣跟先生告白時，整間病房都是花的香味，他緊握自備的花束覺得有點寒酸，別人給先生的禮物已經堆成山了、卡片更是難以計數；昂貴的、他叫不出名字的花更是像海一樣環繞整間單人房。

他怎麼會覺得自己的花能夠脫穎而出呢？彼得不只一次想打退堂鼓，但當他的視線與史塔克先生對上時，腦子浮現的淨是曾經拒絕擁抱的男人在重逢時緊緊抱住自己的畫面，這代表他還是有點機會的吧？不試試看怎麼知道呢？衝動的青少年腦子一熱、什麼也不想的就把該說的、不能說的全部一口氣招了。

他還記得先生沉默的那幾秒鐘，對他而言簡直有一世紀那般難熬，他很怕被拒絕、更怕對方生氣。

但從沒想過先生會答應。

那個從小就仰慕的英雄，居然同意跟自己交往。人真的很奇怪，狂喜狂悲時的反應都一樣，就是哭個不停。

先生嘆了一口氣，費力舉起那條還在打點滴的手撫上他的臉，說：「拒絕你肯定要哭的，怎麼答應了也哭？」

彼得半晌說不出話來，只是一直握著先生的手不願鬆開。

隔天再去探病的時候，病房內的鮮花跟禮物都被清空了，只有窗台邊的水瓶留了下來，裡面插的正是彼得送的花。

這要他怎麼不為先生淪陷？

光是跟對方在一起的每一天，胸口就被一種溫熱的情愫扎實的充填，不論有多累，只要看到先生對他展露一笑，什麼跌打損傷都不疼了。

很希望夜晚快點到來，比起在遠處眺望萬眾矚目的戀人，他更想要獨佔先生，就像成為先生病房內唯一留下的那束花。

這樣的想法，會很幼稚嗎？

當彼得抬眼跟結束致詞的戀人對上目光時，東尼嘴角揚起一抹淺淺的微笑，伸手拍了拍口袋、像是在暗示彼得檢查自身的褲子口袋，當彼得真的伸手去碰褲管時，東尼才用無聲的唇型讚美：「聰明的好孩子。」

隨後碰了碰胸口的反應爐，在眾人驚呼中穿上盔甲以專屬於鋼鐵人的方式離去，彼得對這一幕總是百看不厭，先生最意氣風發的模樣看起來閃閃發亮，就跟幼時初見一模一樣。

等男人飛遠了以後，彼得才去檢查自己的口袋，這才發現本該空無一物的地方塞了個東西，是車鑰匙？

最後彼得在典禮結束後發現那台美到不行的電動跑車，駕駛座上還塞著一張祝賀卡片：「我相信這是屬於你的，畢業快樂，彼得。」

奈德跟梅嬸都看直了眼，彼得連忙解釋這中間肯定有什麼誤會，他晚上得把車開去還給史塔克先生。

「但在那之前，先載我們去兜兜風吧！你之前不是剛考到駕照？」很會把握機會的奈德這樣起鬨。

彼得想起之前也是靠這台聰明的跑車才能有驚無險的通過考試，依他對史塔克先生的了解，這台車肯定加裝不少AI功能，奈德方才說過的話又在他腦中響起，是不是自己不夠成熟獨立，才會讓另外一半替他設想到這種地步？

奈德完全沒想過自己的話會讓好友陷入一個苦惱循環，此時的他忙著跟彼得爭取優先駕駛權，畢竟如果彼得不開，那他可等不及來試開這台新車，對此，彼得連忙跳上駕駛座表明他可要負責維持車身完整，兩人就在嬉鬧中載著梅嬸聚會去了。

東尼倒是沒預料小子在晚上七點就駛著那台車出現了，他原本已經有等到半夜的心理準備，彼得的提早現身倒讓東尼覺得派對還沒完全準備好，但管他的呢？今天是屬於小子的一天，彼得想怎樣就怎樣吧。

「史塔克先生，關於那輛車子……」跟星期五打過招呼以後，彼得三步併作兩步衝到客廳，而後被眼前的景象嚇了一跳，寫著祝賀畢業的彩帶、看起來非常高級的食物，還有穿著非常正式、打了領結的先生。

這讓彼得有點心虛的摸摸自己的帽T，覺得自己是否穿得太隨興了點？

「開得還習慣嗎？你之前借去考駕照時應該已經摸熟了吧？」東尼拿了一小塊布朗尼往嘴裡塞，而後用紙巾邊擦手邊朝小子走來。

「這麼貴重的禮物，我不能收……」彼得掏出鑰匙想還給史塔克先生，卻被先生握住手，而後拉著他開始跳起舞來，星期五甚至根本不需要主人開口就自動播起浪漫的音樂，毫無防備的小子十分緊張，連說好幾次自己不太會跳舞，怕會踩到先生。

東尼只是露出一個溫柔的微笑安撫道：「不用緊張，我會教你。」

就像他教會彼得所知的一切，男人也非常有耐性先領著彼得跳一次男方的舞步，接著兩人立場對調讓彼得練習一次，他靠在小子耳邊說：「你可不能再拿我缺席畢業舞會這件事說嘴了。」

忙碌的史塔克先生還把舞會那件事放在心上？彼得承認當初被徹底拒絕時非常失落，但今天先生抽空出席畢業典禮，已經讓他非常感動，從沒想過還能得到跟先生共舞的機會，早知道先生會這樣做，他就把正裝挖出來了。

「你放心，出社會以後，穿西裝的時間多到你會怕。」東尼倒覺得小子身穿休閒服非常可愛，冒冒失失、洋溢著陽光的氣息，何況這就是他安排的驚喜，年輕人一臉被殺得措手不及的模樣讓他非常受用。

「史塔克先生，我住的地方沒辦法停車，我很感謝您的好意，但……」

「麻省理工學院距離紐約有幾小時的車程，你不會跟我說你要從波士頓一路盪過來吧？」東尼思考了一會，不等彼得回應便繼續補充：「但我沒有考慮到這點，確實是我的錯，我會請人把波士頓的房子打掃一下，你可以不用擔心住宿跟車位的問題。」

「不是那個問題、房子我可以自己找……」感覺事情好像朝獨立自主目標越來越遠的方向發展，彼得連忙想阻止。

「我是要讓你選沒錯。」一點都不覺得哪邊奇怪的東尼將幾套位於波士頓的房產照片調出來，漂浮在他們四周的藍框就像過於高級的目錄一樣、令人眼花。

「等一下，史塔克先生，這些都不是您該替我負擔的，我很抱歉讓您煩惱這些事，但無論是租屋或車位，我都應該要自己想辦法，畢竟是我要去唸大學的，您已經給我太多了……」

「一點也不會困擾，但如果你堅持這麼做，我會尊重你。好了，把鑰匙收好，音樂還沒結束呢。」東尼雖然覺得這根本不夠，他明明還可以給小子更多，但如果彼得最近的計畫是獨立自主，他勢必也要配合調整自己的心態，但他真的覺得一棟房子不會太多吧？會嗎？

握緊小子的手、一步步引導他，前後步伐交錯、旋轉、貼緊。天分很高的彼得一下子就掌握訣竅，到第三首曲子時就跳得有模有樣了。

「史塔克先生，我可以吻您嗎？」跳舞的好處與壞處就是肢體分分秒都在接觸、摩擦，送以有意或無心的暗示，這不是個處男承受得住的。

「我記得你上次可沒問過我。」東尼的眼角滿載笑意，他的手指像條靈活的小蛇從對方的胸口攀滑至孩子的後頸輕壓向前，兩人的鼻樑磨蹭著，輕吻一下、兩下，隨著音樂變得更加曖昧，糟糕的大人將舌頭探入青年口中，在彼得短促發出哼吟時輕聲低笑，東尼的嗓音像塊過甜的酒釀巧克力在青年嘴裡融開，彼得覺得有些暈眩。

最後被摁在牆上的彼得被吻到七葷八素的，衣衫凌亂的他想著這跟預計的不太一樣，也跟那些他半夜偷偷在做準備工作時看的迷片不盡相同，但先生對自己也是有意思的，這不是很棒的事情嗎？不、不對，他必須要主動點，不能讓先生牽著鼻子走，即使那感覺很好、非常好。

「你要到床上拆禮物嗎？你最後的畢業禮物。」結果還是東尼率先開口，畢竟這可是他深諳多年的領域，一個小處男不可能是他的對手，但重點並非在比拼高下，而是既然要做，就坦率點、主動點，讓彼此都享受到，誠如他先前所言，人人都有第一次，第一印象很重要，他可不希望毀了彼得對床事的幻想，就像背景音樂所唱的那樣，要當個紳士。

面對臉紅到不行的小子，東尼無奈笑道：「這樣就害羞了？那等等怎麼辦？還是你要配著披薩看著英雄電影熬夜？我也是沒意見、哇！」話還沒說完，整個人就被反制壓倒在床，東尼眨著眼對上神情嚴肅的小子，無意識的吞了吞口水，以往都是他在對人做這種事，立場對調一下，果然有點不習慣。

「請不要取笑我，先生，我為了今天做了很多準備。」狀似強勢不容反駁，壓制他的雙手卻在瑟瑟發抖，就連嗓音都像是踮起腳尖的芭蕾舞者那樣微微打顫，現在到底是誰要上誰？

東尼嘿了兩聲示意彼得放鬆下來，語氣滿是寵溺：「我相信你可以做得很好的，不要急，我們有一整晚的時間。」

彼得點了點頭湊近向男人索吻，他們唇瓣貼合在一起、交換著唾液跟熱息，彼得的呼吸有些急促，反覆跟史塔克先生表白，雙手有些急躁的扯開男人的襯衫，當他的吻落在後者的下巴、脖頸及胸膛時，東尼覺得小子的瀏海搔得他有些癢，但當彼得的舌頭沿著他胸口幾不可見的疤痕舔舐時，氣息微亂的東尼才覺得對方還真的有那麼幾下子。

試閱完畢，完整故事請買[書](https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/49180)。


End file.
